russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Week TV Schedule 2010
The following channels are Holy Week TV Schedule 2010 specials from April 1 to 3, 2010. ABS-CBN 2 Maundy Thursday 9:30 am – Peter Pan & the Pirates 10:30 am – Matanglawin 12 nn – Noon at Ngayon 1:30 pm – Witnessing the Light (Part 1) 2:30 pm – One More Chance 4:30 pm – Lord Supper Mass 6 pm – Kung Ako Na Lang Sana 8 pm – Agua Bendita: The Holy Week Marathon 10 pm to 12 mn – A Dangerous Life (Part 1) Good Friday 9:30 am – Peter Pan & the Pirates 10:30 am – Delubyo: Matanglawin special 12 nn – The Seven Last Words 3 pm – Ang Aming Mga Sala (Part 1) 5 pm – Veneration of the Cross 6 pm – Sarah, Ang Munting Prinsesa 8 pm – Agua Bendita: The Holy Week Marathon 10 pm to 12 mn – A Dangerous Life (Part 2) Black Saturday 9:30 am – Peter Pan & the Pirates 10:30 am – Matanglawin 12 nn – Forevermore 2 pm – Witnessing the Light (Part 2) 3 pm – Ang Aming Mga Sala (Part 2) 5 pm – Sakal Sakali Saklolo 7 pm – TV Patrol Sabado 8 pm – Agua Bendita: The Holy Week Marathon 10 pm – A Dangerous Life (Part 3) 12 mn to 1:30 am – Easter Vigil Mass GMA 7 Maundy Thursday 9 am – Hunter X Hunter 9:30 am – Flash & Dash 10 am – Knock Out 10:30 am – Dayo 12 nn – Enteng Kabisote 1:30 pm – Batas ang Kamay Mo 3 pm – Wish Ko Lang! 4 pm – First Time: Holy Week marathon 5 pm – Tanikala: Ang Ikalawang Libro (Part 1) 6 pm – American Idol (Season 9) (Live via Satellite) 7 pm – Obra: Butch 8 pm – American Idol (Season 9) (Primetime Telecast) 9 pm – Planet Philippines 10:30 pm – Born To Be Wild 11 pm to 11:30 pm – I-Witness Good Friday 9 am – Hunter X Hunter 9:30 am – Flash & Dash 10 am – Knock Out 10:30 am – Rubberman 12 nn – Siete Palabras 3 pm – Wish Ko Lang! 4 pm – First Time: Holy Week Marathon 5 pm – Tanikala: Ang Ikalawang Libro (Part 2) 6 pm – I.T.A.L.Y. 7:30 pm – Let The Love Begin 9 pm – Till I Met You 10:30 pm – Born To Be Wild 11 pm to 11:30 pm – I-Witness Black Saturday 9 am – Hunter X Hunter 9:30 am – Flash & Dash 10 am – Knock Out 10:30 am – Ploning 12 nn – Enteng Kabisote 2 2 pm – Manaoag: Call of Virgin 3 pm – Wish Ko Lang! 4 pm – First Time: Holy Week Marathon 5 pm – Gulong 7 pm – Anghel sa Lupa 9 pm – Scaregivers 10:30 pm – Born To Be Wild 11 pm – I-Witness 11:30 pm to 1:15 am – Way of the Cross: Vatican Easter Vigil Mass (Live via Satellite) Category:Holy Week schedule